A block of cheese is typically formed by depositing malleable cheese into a container, such as a truncated, conically shaped bucket. The malleable cheese may be heated above normal room temperature to a liquid or paste-like state, and in this state, deposited in the container. The heated cheese is allowed to cool and harden into a block of cheese that has a shape that conforms to the interior of the container. The block of cheese is then removed from the container and sliced into smaller pieces that are sold either packaged or unpackaged. Examples of cheese molds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,787 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,671 and an example of a container lid that may be used with cheese containers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,251.